Frozen Twilight
by Darktiger2
Summary: When Leo suddenly disappears, he leaves his family in a state of panic and confusion. But when he suddenly reappears, the confusion rises. But somethings not quite right...
1. Default Chapter

Hmm......my muse is indeed very active...  
  
People: _glare_  
  
You guys want me to continue my other stories?  
  
People: _glare_. DUH!!!!!!  
  
_Sigh_. Okay...  
  
People: NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, okay! Jeez. People these days...  
  
People: _mutter about certain author leaving them at cliff hangers..._  
  
_Whistles_. Now who could that author be? _Looks nervously around....  
_  
**................................................................................................**  
  
**[Prologue]**  
  
"Okay, I'm leaving now." Leonardo called out, putting on his coat and slinging a small bag onto his back.  
  
Raphael, Michaelangelo, and Donatello all waved goodbye. Splinter bowed and said farewell.  
  
Leo bowed back. "I'll be back in three days! Don," He turned to the turtle, "Keep up the good work! Mikey," He turned to the smallest turtle, "Try not to get on anyone's nerves...at least, not anymore than you usually do!"  
  
Everyone laughed while Mikey said "hey!"  
  
Leo finally turned to Raph. "And Raph, don't do anything stupid, 'kay?"  
  
Raph shot him a glare. "Since when do I do stupid? That's Mikey's job."  
  
"Hey!!!!"  
  
Leo giggled. "You know what I mean, Raph."  
  
Raph scoffed, but said nothing.  
  
Leo left then for a nice relaxing three-day vacation. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, because he wanted to be completely alone to meditate and to sort out his thoughts.  
  
Everything was fine. Until the three days passed.  
  
And he never showed up.  
  
**[Chapter 1]**  
  
Raph sat up in bed, gasping for breath.  
  
'Not that dream again...' He groaned. He slowly crawled out of bed and walked out of his room.  
  
As he walked down the hall to the kitchen, he paused at Leo's bedroom. Looking inside, he sighed.  
  
Everything was neat and tidy,  
  
and dusty.  
  
'Leo's been gone for two weeks now...' He thought sadly. 'Two goddamn weeks, and no word from him!'  
  
Raph sighed as he entered the kitchen. Splinter and the other two were already there, sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey Raph!" Mikey greeted. Raph grunted and sat down beside him.  
  
Donny yawned. "What's up, Raph? Why are you up at 3 in the morning?"  
  
Raph sighed, but didn't answer.  
  
Donny nodded, looking thoughtful. "It's about Leo, right?"  
  
Raph suddenly banged his fist onto the table, causing everyone to jump. "DAMN!!!!!" Nobody bothered to reprimand him about his language. Not even Splinter.  
  
"Where is HE??? He goddamn said that he'd be back in THREE DAYS. And what's it been now? _Two weeks!!!!"_  
  
Donny sighed. "Two weeks and three days, actually."  
  
Raph glared at him, before standing up. "I need to go." He growled, before stomping off towards the entrance to the Lair.  
  
Splinter sighed and placed his teacup down onto the table. 'Where are you, my son?' He asked himself once more, before sighing again.  
  
**...........................**  
  
Raph growled as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Shaking with anger and sadness, he tried to sort out his thoughts.  
  
"GODAMN IT LEO!!!!!!!!!!!!" He finally screamed at the night sky. "You promised!!!!!!!! YOU GODDAMN F'''KIN' PROMISED!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He growled, before kicking the wall. He knew screaming and kicking a wall did not good, but it sure helped him clear his mind.  
  
He sighed and looked up at the night sky. 'Where _are_ you Leo? And why haven't you returned?'  
  
Raph looked at the sky intently, as if awaiting an answer. Finally he dropped his eyes and turned around, defeated.  
  
'Time to go home.' He thought.  
  
**...........................**  
  
Donny looked up at the clock. It was 4 in the morning.  
  
"That's it." He said, standing up from the table, leaving his 6th cup of tea. "Raph's been gone for almost an hour. I'm going to look for him."  
  
Splinter sighed. "Go. But be careful, my son."  
  
Mikey stood. "I'm going too."  
  
**...........................**  
  
Raph hissed in anger. This was just not his day.  
  
Right now, he was surrounded by at least a hundred Foot Soldiers.  
  
"Crud." He swore under his breath as he drew his Sais. As soon as he did that, the Foot soldiers attacked him.  
  
Raph growled and blocked the first sword aimed at him. This was definitely **not** his day. He decided, before raising his Sais and forcing the Foot back.  
  
But once one went down, another took his place. And another, and another.  
  
It was like a never-ending cycle, Raph decided. 'A never-ending **deadly** cycle...'  
  
He let out a shaky breath. He was tired.  
  
Suddenly, a Foot ninja jump-kicked him, taking him by surprise.  
  
Raph fell onto the concrete roof-top, hard.  
  
"Ow..." He groaned, and was just getting up, when a Foot Ninja jumped at him, raising his sword.  
  
'Oh, crud...' Raph thought, his eyes widening. 'This is it...'  
  
He waited for the blow to come, but to his surprise, it never came. Opening his eyes, he gaped in surprise.  
  
The Foot Soldier's sword was being forced back by a turtle in a blue- bandanna.  
  
"Leo??!!!" Raph gasped, hardly daring to believe his eyes.  
  
But the turtle did not respond. Instead, it forced the Foot back, blow after blow. The stunned Foot were completely off guard, making them easy to beat.  
  
Finally, the Foot decided to retreat, leaving Raph and the turtle alone.  
  
Raph hesitantly looked up at the turtle as he turned around. Raph gasped again. "LEO!!!!" He cried with joy, trying to get up.  
  
The turtle smiled and held out his hand for him. Raph grinned and reached to take it.  
  
But his hand passed right through the turtle's hand.  
  
Raph's eyes widened and he stared stunned up at the turtle.  
  
The turtle withdrew his hand and looked at it sadly.  
  
Suddenly, both heard yells of "Raph!" and "Raph, are ya okay???!!!"  
  
Turning their heads, they both saw Donny and Mikey rushing towards them. Both seemed relieved that Raph was alright.  
  
Suddenly, they both froze. They stared at the turtle. "LEO??!!!" Both gasped, looking wide-eyed at him.  
  
Mikey suddenly launched himself towards the turtle. "LEO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
But Raph jumped up and grabbed him before Mikey made it to the turtle. "Don't!!" He said quietly.  
  
"Huh?? Raph? What are you doing??"  
  
"Watch." Raph told the two turtles, before extending his hand and touching Leo. His hand passed right through Leo's chest.  
  
Both turtles gasped in surprise. Leo looked at them sadly, before fading out of sight, leaving three completely stunned turtles behind.  
  
**..........................................................................................**  
  
He he he he........... what's going on?  
  
Mwahahahahahahahahaha.............  
  
Find out in the next chappie!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Default Chapter 2

Whew! Four updates in one day!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: _gasp!!!!!!_ I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter!!!!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES.

Sorry I forgot. _Looks sheepishly around..._

................................................................................................

The three turtles stood stunned on the rooftop. They knew that they had just saw Leo, since all three of them saw him, but what was going on?

"I.........think we'd better go now..." Donny said uncertainly. Raph and Mikey just mutely nodded.

Then all of them ran off towards the Lair as if they'd seen a ghost.

....................._**(in the Lair)**_

Casey, Splinter, and April were currently in the Lair. (Casey and April were visiting) They had all sat down for dinner when three turtles rushed in as if they'd seen a ghost.

Casey laughed. "What's up? Ya'll are pale!"

Raph looked at Casey wide-eyed before speaking. "We got into a fight with the foot..."

Casey roared with laughter. "So? That's what ya'll are freakin' out on?"

"That is not what is bothering them!" Splinter said sternly, causing Casey to go quiet.

Mikey spoke up this time. "Leo was there..."

This caused everyone to gasp. "LEO??!!!"

Raph and Don nodded. "But not Leo exactly..." Don tried to explain. "I mean he was there, but he wasn't there..."

Casey looked at them as if they were crazy. "Whatchya talkin' about? How can anyone be there and not be there?"

Raph growled. "How should I know??!! He could pick up stuff and fight, but when I tried to touch him, my hand went right through him!!!"

Stunned silence filled the Lair. Finally April spoke up. "Umm...no offense guys, but that is impossible..."

"Yeah we know all ready!!!!!!!" Don snapped at her. "But it happened okay?"

Casey growled. "I think you guys had too much beer or somethin'. Cause that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard!"

This caused Mikey to snap. "TAKE THAT BACK!!!!!!!" He yelled at Casey. "WE SAW HIM FIGHT AND WE SAW HIM THERE, SO TAKE THAT BACK!!!!!!!"

Both Raph and Donny had to hold their little brother back to keep him from jumping onto Casey, who was being held back by April to keep _him_ from jumping onto Mikey.

Splinter snarled. "ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" Causing everyone to jump and look at him. "Michaelangelo!!!! That is enough!!!! It was probably just a small figment of your imagination caused by stress..."

Raph and Don were about to argue, but Mikey beat them to it. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!!!!" He yelled, tears beginning to pour down his face. Stomping his foot, like a little kid, he yelled "THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!!" again, before running out of the Lair again, sobbing.

....................._**(outside)**_

Mikey sat on an abandoned apartment's rooftop, sobbing. "That's not true..." he muttered in between sobs. "I saw him....he's real!!!"

Suddenly, he felt someone gently hug him. In surprise, Mikey quickly drew away, causing him to cut his finger on a sharp piece of debris.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped, cradling his small wound, before looking to see who had hugged him.

To his amazement, Leo was standing a bit further from him, looking at him sadly.

Mikey immediately burst into a grin. "I knew that you were real!!!!!" He said, before turning sad again.

Leo smiled at him before kneeling down next to him. Gently taking Mikey's finger, he inspected the wound.

Mikey stared. Leo's hands were cold and clammy, but felt solid. Mikey hesitantly reached out with his other hand and touched Leo's shoulder.

But his hand passed right through Leo.

Leo looked at him sadly before reaching backwards and tearing off a piece of his blue-bandanna.

He then began to bandage Mikey's wound with the little piece of bandanna.

Mikey watched him a bit, trying to fight off the tears of distress. Finally he began to cry. Leo, who was done with the bandaging, looked up at him.

With sad eyes, he reached over and wiped away a few tears on Mikey's face. Mikey shuddered. Leo was freezing!!!

"Are..." Mikey asked finally, biting back tears. "Are you....dead?" He paused before saying the word 'dead'.

Leo smiled sadly before wiping away stray tears on Mikey's cheek. Mikey dropped his head and began to sob. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his face gently and turn it upwards.

Leo, making sure that his brother was looking at him, shook his head before fading out of sight.

Mikey stared. Suddenly, he felt hope. Leo had said no! That means he wasn't dead!!! But then what was he?

But Mikey didn't ponder on that. He jumped up and began to run back to the Lair.

Leo watched him run off before looking behind him. He felt something watch him. Then he faded once again out of sight.

..........................._**(somewhere far away)**_

"My Lord!" A voice spoke out hurriedly. "News has come that the warrior called Leonardo has appeared again!"

"WHAT??!!!" A cold, harsh voice yelled. A cup was heard smashing onto the ground. "He was said to be DEAD!!!!!"

"Yes my Lord, but—"

"But _what_?"

The speaker gulped. "He seems to be a spirit—"

The speaker was cut in half by the cold voice.

"I see. So it seems that my brilliant plan has failed again. Go. I shall handle this matter."

"Yes, m'lord."

There was a sigh heard before a soft 'whoosh'-ing sound and four new figures entered the scene.

"You called us, Master?"

"Yes. Go back to your stations and finish the job. Kill the one called Leonardo."

"Yes Master."

................................................................................................

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!

What _is_ Leo?

And why is that figure so into killing him?

Find out next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Default Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES._

**................................................................................................**

It was silent in the Lair. Raph and Don were sitting near the table, arms crossed and sulking silently. For Raph, that was okay since he did it a lot, but it was kinda weird to see Donny, the usually calm turtle, to be sulking.

Splinter was sitting in his chair, sipping tea (again) and reading the morning paper. Casey and April were eating silently.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by distant footsteps approaching fast. Two seconds later, the door burst open to reveal an out-of-breath Mikey.

Raph huffed. "Finally. What took ya so long?"

Mikey ignored him and instead marched up to Casey. Then, he jabbed his finger, which was bandaged with a blue cloth, into Casey's face.

"Ha!" He yelled, triumphantly, with a huge grin on his face. "You wanted proof? Ya got one!"

At that Mikey glared at Casey before twirling around and around, singing "I got proof!! I got proof!!" over and over again.

Casey stared, before looking at Raph. "Huh?" Raph and Don shrugged to show they have no idea what's going on.

Mikey, by now had stopped twirling and singing, and had seen the shrugs. Once again, he held up his bandaged finger. "This, my friends, is solid proof that Leo is here!"

Everyone stared, even Splinter. Finally Casey asked, "A bandage?"

Mikey nodded furiously. "Not just any bandage!!! It's _blue_!!!!"

Casey nodded slowly. "A blue _bandage_...?"

Mikey kept nodding. "Yep! From Leo's blue bandanna!"

The last part caught everyone's attention. Especially Don and Raph's.

"You saw him again??!!" Don immediately asked, jumping up. Mikey nodded. "Yep! I was upset and he came to comfort me!"

Raph had to hold himself back from stomping his foot in impatience. "WELL??!! Was he, or was he not, ya know, solid?"

Mikey thought about it for a second. "Umm...I'm not sure...I mean, he touched me and held me and he seemed solid, but when I touched him, my hand passed through him."

Don scratched his head. "That's weird. Ghosts can't touch things and most of all, people...maybe he's a poltergeist?"

Raph looked at him. "Come again?"

Donny was about to explain when Mikey cut in. "Uh uh!!! Leo isn't a ghost! He isn't a poultry-gist or poulter-hist or whatever!!!"

Both turtles looked at him. "What are you talking about, Mikey?"

"Yeah, spit it out all ready!!"

Mikey suddenly became really excited. "I talked to him, well he didn't really say anything, but I did, I mean he couldn't talk or wouldn't talk, but I did..."

"Mikey..." Raph growled at that point, getting impatient.

"Okay, okay! I asked him if he was dead, and he shook his head! He said no, so that means he isn't dead, which means..."

"We get the point, Mikey." Don interrupted, before scratching his head again. "But that's impossible! How can he be not dead, and still be like a poltergeist?"

Meanwhile, Splinter, Casey, and April were silently sitting, looking at the three turtles who were currently in deep thought.

"Any idea what their on about?" Casey finally asked, looking at Splinter and April. April shrugged.

"Something about Leo."

Casey snorted. "I got that much."

Splinter sighed, causing the other two to look at him. "What's wrong, Master Splinter?" April asked worriedly.

Splinter didn't answer, but stood up. This mere movement caused the three turtles to look at him. Splinter ignored the looks he was receiving, before walking over to Michaelangelo and taking the bandaged finger. He looked at it for a few seconds before turning around, and without another word, retreating into his room.

**....................._(in Splinter's room)_**

Splinter sat in his room in a meditating stance. He only did this when there was something very important that he needed to think about. Splinter let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

The bandage was indeed from Leonardo.

Splinter knew because the small little cloth smelled like Leonardo. Splinter sighed and opened his eyes, before wrinkling his nose. There was another presence in the room. A very familiar presence.

Splinter's ears twitched. The presence smelled very much like his eldest son. But that was impossible!

Splinter felt the fur on the back of his neck rise. Whatever the presence was, it was gone now from his room. But he had a feeling that the presence was not yet gone from the Lair.

Splinter took another deep breath before calming his _Ki_ (life-energy).

The _Ki_ of the presence was hard to read, he realized. But it existed. Splinter's ears twitched again. Whatever it was, the presence was of someone who was not dead. At least, not yet.

But whatever the presence it was of, it did not seem to be threatening. No, instead, it seemed to be calm, but sad. Very, very sad.

**........................_(back outside)_**

Don sighed as he sat in front of his computer. He had to be out of the living room. Raph, Mikey and Casey were currently at it again. Casey, being a hard-head, wouldn't believe them. Not that he blamed him, Don decided. Even _he_, himself, was having a hard time believing it.

Don sighed again before resting his head down onto the desk. This was all so confusing. Leo wasn't solid, so couldn't be living. But he could touch, fight, and move stuff, so he couldn't be dead.

So what was he?

Donny groaned. His head hurt.

Suddenly, he shivered. The room was freezing! "Damn! Who turned the cooler on??"

Don growled, before suddenly realizing that the cooler was broken. Donny blinked. Then why was it so cold?

Suddenly, he heard a soft 'beep' sound beside him. Turning to look, he jolted back. The computer was turned on!

But how was that possible? He didn't turn it on!

Don momentarily forgot that question, as he watched in amazement. The mouse was moving all on it's own!

There was a soft 'click'-ing sound and a word-document was opened. (A/N: cool! Someone wants to help write this story!!! LOL)

Don blinked before focusing on the keyboard. Something invisible was _typing_.

Looking up onto the screen, he saw what was being written.

'Twilight...twilight...twilight...twilight...twilight...twilight...' 

Suddenly, after the eighth word, whatever was writing stopped. The room became warm again.

Donny stared.

**................................................................................................**

Umm......

Why is '_twilight_' so important?

Anyone wanna guess?

Find out next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Default Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES.

Oh, and the internet file results are actually REAL results. LOL. Can you believe that?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Donny couldn't help but stare. After a few minutes of blankly gaping at the computer, he finally moved.

Opening the internet file, he paused.

_Twilight._

Why was that word so important to Leo?

Besides, what did the word mean?

Donny frowned before typing in the word _twilight._

Immediately, the internet brought up thousands of sites with the word _Twilight_ in them.

Don groaned. This was going to take a while.

Opening the nearest file, he scrolled down before frowning. _Game Downloads-Twilight Games._

"I don't think Leo would want me to play a _game_..."

Clicking the back key, he clicked on the next file. _Into the Twilight._ Poetry.

Don shook his head. "Uh, uh."

_The Twilight Singers_

"Uh, uh."

_Twilight Times_

"Nuh uh."

_Twilight Zone-Webzing_

"Nuh—Wait." Donny thought for a second. "_Twilight_ _Zone_? What is that?"

Typing that in, Donny waited. Again, thousands of results came up.

Opening the first file, he read _Scifi-TWILIGHT ZONE_

It was a show file.

"Definitely not."

Opening another, it was the same thing.

Donny opened another and another and another but it was all the same.

Finally, just as Don was about to give up, he noticed another site labeled, _Twilight Zone-Definition_

Opening it, he read,

"_Twilight Zone,_

_an area where two different ways of life or states of existence meet: _

_the twilight zone between life and death."_

Donny froze. Suddenly, it all snapped together like pieces of a puzzle.

"GUYS!!!!!!!! GET IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Two seconds later, the door burst open and in ran Mikey and Raph, followed by Casey and April.

"What is it Don??!!" Raph yelled, looking around for a possible threat.

Mikey shivered. "Dang Don!!! You didn't have to turn the cooler on _that_ cold!" 

Don answered casually. "The cooler's broken."

"Then why..."

The air suddenly became warmer again.

Casey looked around. "Okay...Now that was freaky..."

Donny ignored him, but turned towards his brothers. "I figured out why Leo is like this..."

Both turtles immediately jumped into action. "Well???" "What is it?"

Don held up his hand. "He's stuck in the twilight zone."

Everyone stared. Raph cocked his head. "The whatsit zone?"

Don smiled sadly. "The Twilight Zone. It's a zone between life and death."

Raph thought for a second before saying slowly, "So that means..."

"Leo's not alive but he's not dead. He's sort-of stuck in between." Donny finished for him.

Suddenly, there was a crash from Leo's room.

Everyone looked at each other, before running there.

&&&&&&

They met Splinter outside the room.

"Master Splinter, wha—"

Raph began, but Splinter hinted them over and motioned them to be quiet.

Then he motioned for them to look inside. And as soon as they did, they gasped in surprise.

Leo stood in the center of the room, looking around it as if searching for something. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

At his feet lay a broken piece of bookshelf, with books sprawled onto the ground. Leo didn't notice it.

Casey and April stared. "What the--?"

Everyone quickly shushed them, but the noise was enough to get Leo's attention. He looked at them.

For a few seconds, Leo and the others just stared at each other. Then, Leo suddenly rushed at them.

Everyone yelled and jumped aside. But Leo ran past them without a glance before heading towards a closed door at breakneck speed.

Raph jumped forward. "Leo!" He yelled, but Leo didn't halt.

And to everyone's surprise, he fazed right through the closed door.

Everyone stared for a few seconds before rushing towards the door and opening it. Inside, Leo was rummaging through the bookshelf.

Raph growled. "Leo! What are ya doing to _my_ bookshelf?" Not that he really cared about books, but still. It was _his_ stuff!

Leo ignored him. Instead he stopped and looked sad for a second, before turning and running at the wall opposite from them. He fazed right through it as well.

Everyone rushed out of the room, and went into the next room, which was Mikey's room.

"Hey!" Mikey yelled, as soon as he saw Leo rummaging through his shelf.

But Leo didn't stop, instead he fazed right through another wall and ended up in Donny's room.

The others followed him. And saw him rummaging through Don's many, many, many books.

Don growled as he saw his books littering the ground. "LEO!!!! Careful with those!" He yelled at Leo.

But Leo ignored him. Finally, he stopped and stood in the middle of the room.

Donny looked at Leo. "What is it, bro?" Raph asked, moving forward carefully.

Suddenly Leo snapped his head to look at the door. Rushing out at breakneck speed, he turned and headed straight for the living room and then to Splinter's room.

All three turtles jumped into action. They ran after him, trying to stop him, because the one room they weren't allowed in, was Splinter's room.

But Leo ignored them all.

Finally, Raph jumped in front of the door, trying to block it. But Leo didn't stop, but instead, ran right _through_ Raph before fazing into Splinter's room.

Raph stared. "That was freaky..." He whispered, before turning and going into Splinter's room.

There, they all found Leo standing near the bookshelf, holding an old, worn leather little book.

Suddenly, he looked at them, before fading out of sight. The little book that he had been holding, fell onto the floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Umm......interesting...

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Default Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES.

Oh, I forgot to mention this in _Concrete Angel,_ but my idea was inspired by Martina McBride's Music Video, _Concrete Angel._ Especially the ending!

Anyways, I'm feeling a lot better now, thankyou!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nobody moved for at least a minute. Finally Donny slowly walked up to the fallen little book and picked it up. He looked at the others with a confused expression. "Leo wants us to look at this book...but why?"

Casey shrugged. "If you're askin' me, I don't know what the hell just happened. Hell, I'm still trying to sort what the fuck just happened!"

Splinter cleared his throat. "Mr. Jones, I would appreciate NO CURSING in this household!"

Casey gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry."

Splinter huffed before looking at his sons. "Interesting. It seems like a small book. But why would Leonardo wish for a book?"

Mikey giggled. "Maybe he's bored?"

Raph hit Mikey upside the head. "We're serious Mikey!"

Mikey rubbed his head and glared at Raph, before saying, "Open it Don! I don't think Leo would want us to just stare at it!"

Raph nodded. "For once, he has a point."

Donny shrugged before opening the book. Flipping through a few pages, he gasped. "It's a diary!"

Everyone stared. April walked next to Don and looked over his shoulder, before adding, "Yes. Seems Leo had kept a diary."

Raph snorted. "Leo? Ha! Who'd have thought _Fearless Leader _kept a _diary_!"

Don glared at him. "Shut it Raph. I'm actually _glad_ he kept one!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Why? You wanna read his thoughts? Never thought you'd sink so low, bro!"

It was Don's turn to roll his eyes. "NO Raph! You idiot! The diary could give us a clue on where Leo went so that we could go there and find him!"

"Oh." Raph said, looking sheepish. "Whoops."

Donny couldn't help but roll his eyes again. Flipping to the last entry, he quickly scanned over it. "Got it."

Everyone crowded around him. "WELL??" Raph growled. "Where?"

Donny scanned the entry again. "'_There are mountains and trees. It is winter there. Always winter. Luckily, it is not too far from here. I am glad. The guys may not remember the place, but Master Splinter used to take us there when we were kids. I always liked it there. It will be a perfect place to meditate and sort out my thoughts.'_"

Don stopped reading there. He looked up at the others. "He's gone to the mountains." (A/N: Don't know if there are any mountains near where they live, but bare with me PLEASE!!!!)

Raph snorted. "Shoulda thought about that. Leo always did like the mountains..."

"But wait!" Donny said. "Listen to this!" He began reading again, "_'I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't go. For days now I've had this really strange feeling that I won't be coming back...I hadn't told anyone about this, but maybe I should. I dunno. Maybe it's just a stupid little thought that means nothing. But I don't know. In my dreams I keep seeing a raven. I don't know. Somewhere I read Ravens meant death, but that's a stupid superstition. But I still can't shake off the feeling that I won't be coming back...'_"

Donny stopped reading and slammed the book shut. He stared at the closed book for a second before speaking. "He knew..."

Mikey looked at Donny with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Donny...?"

Donny didn't look up. "He knew...! Dammit! Why didn't he say anything????!!!!"

Splinter sighed. "My son. Have you learned nothing? Dreams are brought about by fears, and other emotions. Leonardo just believed that it was another figment of his imagination."

Donny this time looked up. "But Sensei...! He still could've told us..."

"And what would that have done, my son? Remember, we would have believed it to be nonsense at that time as well."

Raph bit his lip. "But why was the book in _your_ room, Sensei? No disrespect or anything..."

Splinter chuckled sadly at that. "Three days ago, I found this book on the table. I believed it to be just a normal book, so I placed it onto my shelf. Of course, now I realize that Leonardo had placed it there, hoping someone would find it."

Suddenly, the room became cold. Everyone immediately began to shiver.

"Uh, hell." Casey growled through chattering teeth.

Suddenly, Mikey yelped in surprise. Everyone turned to look at him, and saw why he had yelped. Leo was standing next to him, looking intently at them.

"Leo?" Raph questioned through chattering teeth.

Leo didn't answer, only looked worried. He bit his lip and frowned, before pointing towards the door.

Donny cocked his head. Leo was trying to tell them something. "What is it Leo?"

Leo looked even more worried and jabbed his finger towards the door more urgently. Nobody understood.

Leo seemed to see this and dropped his arm. He looked thoughtful for a second before reaching out and grabbing one of Mikey's Nun chucks.

"HEY!!! Leo!!! This isn't funny! Give 'em back!!!!" Mikey protested, trying to grab them back.

But Leo wasn't laughing. He pointed at the door that led out the layer, before pointing at the Nun chucks.

Raph groaned. "Great. Charades. My _favorite_ game." He growled, looking completely disgusted.

Donny looked thoughtful. "There's something outside?"

Leo nodded quickly before waving the nun chucks.

Mikey stopped trying to get them back, and began guessing as well. "Umm...Nun chucks...something with nun chucks?"

Leo cocked his head, before nodding.

"Some_one_ with nun chucks?"

A hurried nod.

Donny looked horrified. "There's someone outside with nun chucks???"

Leo nodded before holding up his fingers.

"Many with nun chucks?" Raph said, looking unhappy. Nobody liked where this was going.

Leo nodded again before pointing to the door again hurriedly, and pointing back to the nun chucks.

Donny suddenly understood. "Oh shit!"

Mikey snapped his head to look at him. "What is it bro?"

Donny turned to look at them. "We have to get out of here, _NOW_!!!!!!!!"

Raph, sensing the emergency, asked anyways. "Why?"

Donny looked panicked. "The Foot's right outside that's why Raph!!!!!!!!"

Splinter snapped his head to looked at Leo. "Is this true, my son?"

Leo nodded quickly.

Splinter frowned. "We need to retreat." He snapped.

Suddenly, they heard banging on the door.

"Oh shit!" Raph growled. "They found us!"

"But the only way out is through the entrance!" Donny stated, looking panicked, when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Whirling around, Donny was surprised to see Leo standing behind him.

Leo shook his head before smiling. He hinted for them to follow before hurrying off towards his room.

Donny looked at the others before following Leo.

(IN LEO'S ROOM)

They found Leo pushing back his desk. There, behind it, was a hole, barricaded with wood.

Donny suddenly grinned. "That's it! Leo you're a lifesaver!!!" He yelled, before grabbing the wood and prying them off the hole. It was big enough to allow them to slip through, yet small enough to go unnoticed.

(FEW MINUTES LATER)

Raph sneaked quietly ahead, making sure to stay in the shadows. Looking around the corner of the sewer, he froze. "Shit." He whispered, hinting for the others to back away.

He, himself, slipped quickly back to them.

"What is it Raphael?" Splinter whispered.

Raph bit his lip. "We can't go around the long way. They have a whole bunch of the Foot barricading the exits."

Donny rubbed his forehead. "Damn."

April looked at them. "Isn't there another way out?"

Donny looked at her. "There is, but we need to go get the truck. (You know, the one Don built?) We need to go get Leo. The faster the better. Leo's been in the mountains too long, and I have a feeling that the Foot are only here to keep us from getting to Leo."

Mikey frowned. "but how do we get from here," he pointed down to the ground, "to there?" he pointed up.

Don shrugged. "We need a diversion. The only question is, who?"

Suddenly, Splinter's eyes widened. "We have our diversion already, my sons." He pointed around the corner. Everyone looked over. Leo was walking towards the Foot guardians.

Raph swore. "Leo!" He whispered, trying to attract Leo's attention.

But Donny shushed him. "Raph. Shush! Let him!"

Raph stared. "Are you nuts? Leo's gonna take on the Foot! He ain't in any shape to do that!"

Donny shrugged, but looked worried. "You don't know that, Raph. Besides, remember how our hands go through him? Maybe swords do too..."

Raph growled before watching silently. "I goddamn hope so..."

Leo just kept walking calmly towards the Foot.

One of the Foot soldiers saw him approaching. "What the...?" He asked, but never got further.

Leo disappeared out of sight and reappeared behind the soldier, before quickly hitting the soldier's neck (you know the soft spot, or what are they called? That make people go unconscious...pressure points maybe?) and the soldier collapsed into unconsciousness.

The other soldier quickly got over the shock, and swiped his sword at him. Leo made no move to avoid the sword however, and the sword fazed right through him. The soldier stared in surprise, but Leo just grinned and hit his pressure point (?) as well.

The other soldiers, who were watching in immense shock, turned and fled, but Leo jumped in front of them and beat them all back. And no matter what the soldiers threw at him, it just fazed right through Leo.

A few seconds later, all of the Foot soldiers were lying at Leo's feet, unconscious.

Raph grinned before jumping out of their hiding place. "Woohoo! Way to go bro!"

Leo just grinned at him.

Splinter frowned. Leonardo seemed much more hazy around the edges. He also seemed to be more tired...

Leo started to fade, but Mikey stopped him. "Wait! Don't go!"

Leo cocked his head and looked at Mikey, becoming clearer again.

Raph nodded. "Stay with us bro!"

"We already lost you once, don't go again!" Don added, suddenly looking afraid.

Splinter opened his mouth to object, but he caught Leonardo's stare. They were asking him to be silent. Splinter sighed, but said nothing.

Leo focused back onto his brothers, who were still looking at him pleadingly. Leo nodded hesitantly.

Everyone cheered, except Splinter. _This is, after all, _Splinter knew, _a mistake. A big, deadly, mistake._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hehehehe......

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Default Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES.

Hello! I'm updating!!!!!!!!

I actually meant this to be a short story, but it turned into this! Can you believe that?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Raph and the others managed to get up to the garage through the long way, without meeting any other Foot soldier.

Leo was with them all along. He just sort of trailed after them, like a lost little puppy. (A/N: sorry, couldn't resist.) And every time there was an obstacle in his way, Leo just fazed right through it.

Splinter was always near Leo. Making sure to watch over him. But Leo made sure to be last and to avoid any eye contact with him.

Because Splinter knew what danger there was.

The others, however, seemed not to notice the danger. They were all seemingly much happier that Leo was once again with them.

Splinter sighed. He had been too caught up in his thoughts to realize that they had reached the truck.

Suddenly, his sensitive ears picked up running footsteps. "My sons! We have been found!" He quickly warned them.

Raph nodded. "Okay, everyone into the truck! We're gonna make a break for it!"

Everyone quickly jumped into the truck, but Leo hesitated.

"Leo! Come on!" Raph yelled, extending his hand for Leo to grab, momentarily forgetting that Leo wasn't solid.

Leo looked at the hand before grinning. But instead of taking it, he grabbed the door of the truck and shut it tightly.

"Leo!!!" Raph yelled, trying to open the door.

The wall near them crumbled and Hun stepped through, flanked by hundreds of Foot soldiers.

Leo looked calmly at them. Hun's eyes widened before he laughed. "So you are alive, freak."

Leo grinned, before turning and fazing right through the door of the truck.

Hun gritted his teeth. So his Master was right after all. He looked at one of the Foot soldiers. "Go. Warn the Elite." The Foot took off.

The other soldiers immediately jumped onto the truck, trying to break it apart or injure it.

But the truck came to life and began moving.

Raph grinned. He had forgotten that Leo wasn't really solid, so it was a nice surprise that he just fazed right through it. Now, he was driving. Of course, the door was blocked by the Foot, but did Raph care? Nope.

He drove straight into them. The Foot fled like pigeons. (Sorry, horrid comparison.)

&&&&&(five minutes later)

They were out of New York and heading towards the mountains where Leo was said to be. Raph let Casey take the wheel as he went back to check on his brothers.

The truck was freezing. Raph realized. But of course, it was winter...

His brothers seemed to be fine. Raph realized, however, there was something seriously wrong. He knew.

"Raph?"

He turned to Mikey. "Yeah?"

"I feel like we are missing something..."

Donny nodded, frowning. "I feel like that too. How strange."

Raph shrugged. "Well, what have we missed?"

Splinter sighed before looking at Leo. He couldn't bare it anymore. It hurt him to see one of his sons in pain. Looking at his three younger sons, he spoke. "Look at Leonardo."

Six pairs of eyes stared at him. Then, Raph spoke up. "Why? Leo's fine!"

Splinter sighed. "Are you sure my son?"

Mikey glanced at Leo. "Yeah. Apart from him sitting on the floor, he's fine."

Splinter looked intently at them. "Look again." He knew Leo was silently begging him to stop, but Splinter ignored him.

Raph rolled his eyes before looking at Leo. Leo was fine. A bit pale, a bit translucent...wait. Translucent?

Raph looked again before realizing that Leo was see-through. All other times, he seemed solid!

"Don?" Raph spoke up, fighting to keep himself from panicking. "Why's Leo translucent?"

"What??!!" Don whispered, looking at Leo. He suddenly realized that Raph was right. Leo was also breathing hard, and is outline seemed blurred...

"Master Splinter...?" He heard Mikey ask from behind him.

Don and Raph also turned to look at Splinter. Splinter looked sad. "I had hoped that you would have noticed before it had came to this." Splinter began before kneeling beside Leo.

Leo let out a shaky breath before closing his eyes and collapsing against Splinter. Splinter felt Leo collapse. It wasn't so long before...

Splinter looked down sadly at his son, who was trying to hold himself from fazing through Splinter.

Looking back up at his sons, he continued. "Leonardo is in a state _between_ life and death."

Raph nodded. "We know! Donny told us that—"

Splinter sighed. "Yes. I realize that. But you do not understand what that is. Leonardo, you see, cannot sojourn long enough in one place. The place between life and death, or Twilight Zone as you refer to it, is a state of unconsciousness where the body is asleep, but the Spirit wanders along the path of the dying. I believe this is referred to as Coma." Splinter added, looking at Donny, who nodded.

"But whenever a Spirit feels that they are needed in the realm of the Living, they will return. However, this is very taxing on the body. The more the spirit wanders across the border of the Living, the more the body weakens. And the more the body weakens, the closer the Spirit gets to the realm of Death."

Donny scratched his head. "But what does this have to do with Leo?"

Splinter let out a shaky breath. "Leonardo is only here because he felt that you were in danger. But also because you asked him to stay. He has agreed to it, because he feels that as the 'elder brother' he must take care of you. But you must understand, that the longer Leonardo is away from his body, the less chance he has of surviving."

Mikey paled. He looked at Don and Raph, silently asking them what they should do. Donny looked helplessly at Leo, before turning to Raph. Raph was torn between his want of having Leo here with them again, and the fear of not seeing Leo ever again. He weighed his chances.

But then he took a glance at Leo. Leo opened his eyes and looked tiredly at Raph. He smiled gently at him, as if telling him that it was all right, but then let out another shaky breath and closing his eyes.

Raph bit his lip. "Fine. Leo," He growled, "Get the shell back to wherever you came from. I don't want to see you until this is over!" Raph growled, fighting back tears. He really didn't want Leo to go.

Leo opened his eyes before smiling at Raph and fading slowly away.

Immediately the truck became warm.

&&&&&

It was a long and silent ride to the mountains. Splinter had told them that he was proud that they had allowed Leo to go back, but still. It reminded them of how close Leo really was to Death.

Raph gripped the steering wheel even tighter. It was his turn to drive again.

&&&&&(at the mountains)

Donny took a deep breath and looked around. They hadn't been here in a _long_ time. This place was off limits to hunters, as it was a natural park, and humans rarely came up here anyways.

The scenery was spectacular. The snow was thick and pure white. It blanketed everything in sight. Tall evergreens rose out from the white nothingness. The air was so clean and fresh up here.

Donny, if Leo hadn't been in such a horrid situation, then he would've envied him for just _being_ here.

"Donny?"

Don turned to look at Mikey.

"Do ya think we'll find Leo?"

Raph immediately hit Mikey over the head. Mikey yelped in surprise and looked up at Raph.

Raph glared at him. "You IDIOT!!!! Of course we'll find him!!!!"

But Donny noticed that Raph was close to panicking.

&&&&&&(ten minutes later)

"I swear I've seen that rock about a dozen times already." Casey noted, his teeth chattering.

Donny rubbed his forehead. "Nope. Only about 5 times."

Raph growled. "You counted it??!!"

Donny nodded tiredly.

Raph snapped. "Then why haven't you said a word!!! Goddamn it!!! We've been circling around this fuckin' rock for god knows how long, and you ain't even say a fuckin' word???!!!! Leo's out there somewhere, and this ain't helping find him!!! You goddamn fuckin' idiot!!! Leo's dead and it's all your goddamn fault!!!"

Donny snapped as well. "Hey!!! Don't go accusing me of all that!!! I didn't know we were passing the same rock until Mikey mentioned it!!!! I thought that was different rocks I was counting!!!"

"Oh yeah. Right. Tell that to Leo when we find him. Oh yeah, you can't! HE'S DEAD!!!"

"Shut it Raph. Leo isn't dead!"

"With your genius work, he might as well be!"

"Well, with your idiocity, I wouldn't be surprised if he were! I don't know how the shell he put up with you!!!!"

"I don't know how the fuck he put up with you!!!!!!!"

"You're---"

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Donny and Raph looked sheepishly at Splinter. Splinter looked furious. "ENOUGH. That is enough foolishness. Leonardo is NOT dead, he in fact is perfectly fine. Just ask him yourselves." Splinter added, with a slight smile.

Donny and Raph whirled around to see Leo sitting on the rock they had just passed five times.

"LEO!!!" Mikey yelled happily, while Raph bit his lip.

"Leo! Why're you here?" Raph asked, looking worried.

Leo seemed less pale and his outline was sharper. But he was still a bit translucent. But he smiled nonetheless and laughed silently.

Then he looked disturbed and turned his head to look away from them. Then he looked back at them and hinted for them to stay quiet.

"Why—" Mikey started to ask, but Leo shook his head violently.

Then, Leo hinted for them to come over to him, and he pointed downwards. The others looked at each other before quietly walking over to him and looked down.

They quickly realized that they were on top of a very high cliff. And also, what they saw shocked them. For below them stood an Elite.

Raph's eyes widened and he looked up at Leo. Leo caught his gaze before smiling gently and fading out of sight.

Raph drew back, away from the cliff. Then he spoke in a hushed tone. "Guys, we've gotta find Leo, and fast. I have a bad feeling that the Elite are looking for him..."

Donny nodded, looking pale. "We should split up. The more ground we cover, the better."

Splinter nodded in agreement. "My sons, you search eastward. I, Ms. O'Neil, and Mr. Jones will search west."

Donny nodded before taking out a shell cell from his bag. "We'll keep contact in this."

Splinter nodded. "Be careful my sons."

&&&&&&(fifteen minutes later)

Mikey sighed for the fifth time.

"Goddamn it Mikey! Will you quit that??!!" Raph snapped, as he kept trudging on in the foot deep snow.

Mikey grinned and sighed just for the heck of it.

Raph gritted his teeth and was about to jump onto Mikey, when Don grabbed his arm. "Look guys!"

They looked and saw Leo standing near a tree. He seemed distracted. He didn't even seem to hear when Mikey called to him. Then he faded out of sight. He seemed more translucent now.

Mikey cocked his head. When he saw Leo starting to fade, he jumped forward and began to rush towards him. "Wait Leo!!!!"

But Leo disappeared before Mikey reached him. Mikey stopped near the tree and took a hesitant step to where Leo had stood. But a surprised gasp tore through his throat, and the ground gave way under him and Mikey disappeared out of sight.

"MIKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Don and Raph yelled in surprise and horror.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Okay. Tune in for the next chappie!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Default Chapter 7 AND EPILOGUE

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mikey hit the ground hard. "OW!!!!!" He yelped, as he sat up, rubbing his head. He started to stand up, when he slipped on something cold.

"YEOW!!!!!" Mikey yelled again, before looking to see what he slipped on. He gasped in horror.

It was a thick trail of frozen blood.

Mikey gulped before letting his eyes slowly follow the trail backwards. The trail led to a fallen heap of snow. Mikey cocked his head before standing up and carefully making his way to the snow.

He went around the snow, examining it, before realizing that a part of the snow was red. He paused before reaching over and placing his hand onto the snow. The snow crumpled under his hand, revealing a frozen hand.

Mikey gasped and backed away, hitting the wall. Suddenly, he realized that his brothers were calling for him.

"MIKEY!!!!!!!!! GODDAMN IT!!!!!!!!! ANSWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MIKEY!!!! ARE YOU OKAY????!!!!!"

Mikey nodded before realizing that they couldn't see that. "Yeah." He yelled back, wincing at how shaky his voice was.

There was a pause. "Mikey!!!! We're going to throw down a rope so that you can climb up, okay?"

Mikey shook his head. "Don't Don!!!!"

A stunned pause. Then, Raph yelled down. "ARE YOU NUTS MIKEY???!!!!"

Mikey, despite the situation, giggled. "NO!!!! But you'd better get down here, guys!!!!"

"Why??!!"

"'Cause Leo's down here!!!!!!!!!" Mikey yelled back.

There were immediately two soft thuds as both Don and Raph landed. Raph looked over at Mikey. "Why didn't you say so?"

Mikey giggled, before looking serious. "Leo's over here. But he's trapped under a whole bunch of snow!!!"

Don paled. "That's not good. Show us where, now Mikey!"

Mikey nodded and led them there.

Don paled even more at the sight. "There's so much blood..." He whispered.

Raph gritted his teeth. "Yeah well, let's get started!!!"

Don nodded.

&&&&&&&(after three minutes)

They had managed to dig Leo out, but they weren't happy about it. Don had run a quick check on Leo, and he said that Leo was still breathing, but barely. He was also dangerously cold, and his heart beat was too slow.

There was also numerous wounds on Leo's arm and a big one on his head. They hadn't healed, but were frozen instead. Don tisked. "We have to get him out of here." He said, before looking at Mikey. "Call the others. _Now._"

Mikey didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the shell cell from Don and called the others.

Raph and Don, meanwhile, lifted Leo up. Raph swore. "Damn it. Why's Leo so goddamn light??!!"

Don bit his lip as he answered. "Because he's been here for so long. Without food and everything! His body has got to live somehow! So it fed on itself..."

Raph bit his lip. This was just like the dream he'd kept on having. Leo, lying helpless and bloody, on the ground covered with snow and ice...

Raph was brought back from his thoughts when Mikey spoke up. "They're on their way."

Don nodded. "Good. Raph," he turned to his brother. "Can you carry Leo?"

Raph nodded. "Yeah." He bit back the part that Leo had always been lighter than any of them, even though he had been the bigger and elder. For some reason, Raph could always carry Leo. Leo could carry them as well, but they were always much more heavier. It was kinda depressing that Leo was now even more lighter.

Raph heaved Leo up, cradling him to his chest. Raph winced. He hadn't realized just how light Leo had become.

Suddenly, there was a soft thud behind them. All three of them whirled around to see an Elite standing behind them, holding his swords in an attack stance.

There was another thud, only this time it was much louder, and Hun came up behind the Elite. He grinned evilly when he saw them.

Mikey looked confused. "Okay." He said. "How did you get here so fast?"

Hun smirked. "That's my little secret, freak. Now give us your brother."

Raph tightened his hold on Leo. "If you want him, you'll have to go through us!!!!"

Hun shrugged. "Have it your way." He snapped his fingers, and the Elite jumped at them.

Donny jumped in front of Raph and blocked the Elite. Mikey drew out his nun chucks and rushed to help Don.

"Raph!!!" Don yelled. "Get Leo outta here!!!"

Raph hesitated for a bit, before running past his brothers and the Elite.

Hun jumped in his way. "Oh no you don't freak!"

But Raph skidded to the right and then turned sharp to the left, thus evading Hun. Then, he jumped up and out of the underground cave.

Leo's breath hitched as Raph landed, and his breathing became shallower. Raph looked down at him, before placing him onto the ground. "Hold on, bro!" He said, before running back to the hole and jumping down again.

Down the hole, he was met by his brothers furiously fighting Hun, and the Elite being fought by none other than Leo.

Raph gritted his teeth, before drawing his Sais and jumping at the Elite. The Elite jumped away, though, and Raph's Sais slashed thin air. He landed next to Leo. "Leo! We can handle it here!"

Leo hesitated for a second before shaking his head. He seemed more pale and translucent...

Raph growled. "Leo!!! Get back into your damn body!!!!!"

Leo shook his head again, before blocking a swipe that was aimed at Raph. Raph sighed an angry sigh, as he jumped up and kicked the Elite into the cave wall.

The Elite hit the wall with a nasty crack and he fell to the ground not moving.

Raph looked back to where Leo was, but Leo had already jumped to help his brothers defeat Hun.

Raph gritted his teeth as he jumped after Leo.

Leo punched Hun, so that he staggered backwards, and Raph did a jump kick at him, sending him into the wall with another crack.

"NOW will you go back?" Raph growled at Leo. Leo laughed silently, before suddenly turning worried. He looked up at the hole before fading out of sight.

Mikey, Don, and Raph exchanged worried looks before jumping out of the hole. And seeing why Leo had looked so worried.

Because above Leo, stood an Elite, raising his weapon for the killing blow.

Raph paled and jumping at the Elite, before realizing that he was too far away to stop him. "LEO!!!!!!!!!"

The Elite's weapon began to descend, when a brown blur jumped at the Elite, knocking him to the ground.

It was Splinter.

Splinter stood up, his eyes blazing with anger. "You. Will. Not." He hissed, looking very, very, _very_ furious.

Mikey cheered.

Don sighed in relief as he saw that the Elite began to retreat. But then he paled. Leo seemed awfully pale...

He quickly rushed to Leo's side, checking his pulse. It was barely there.

Splinter looked at them. "Mr. Jones and Ms. O'Neil are coming—"

He was interrupted by a large truck coming to a sudden halt in front of them. Casey jumped out of it. He looked worried. "Ya guys okay?"

Splinter nodded. "Yes, I believe we all are."

Don looked up at Raph. "Raph, can you get Leo into the truck? _And hurry..._"

Raph nodded and lifted Leo up again.

Don followed quickly. "Everyone, get on quick. We need to get Leo home, NOW."

_&&&&&_ (ten minutes later...whoa. Fast aren't they?)

They made it to the Lair fast. Very fast. They had run a whole bunch of red lights, almost got into a few crashes, but had made it.

Don was thanking his lucky stars that he didn't put a license plate number onto the truck. Otherwise, they'd be getting a note from the police...

But as soon as they got home, Don had Raph carry Leo into the lab, while he had Mikey run off to get him his medical supplies.

He, himself, got busy with trying to get Leo warmed up, and back to the living world again.

_&&&&&& _(two days later.)

Leo groaned as he opened his eyes. His head hurt and his body felt strangely numb.

He looked around the room dazedly. He blinked a few times. Where was he? Oh yeah. His mind slowly clicked as it identified the familiar surroundings. It was Don's lab.

Leo slowly sat up, before looking around again. He was bandaged up pretty tight and had an iv tube hooked up to him. Leo blinked. Where had Don gotten an iv tube?

Leo sighed before shaking his head slowly. Thinking was too tiring.

Suddenly, he realized that the door had opened and someone was talking to him. He looked over and saw a blurry green shape with a purple blur near its head. Leo blinked a couple of times, before his mind realized that it was Don.

Leo looked away from Don before looking down at the iv tube again. He was confused. He let out a sigh before letting himself fall down onto the bed again.

He stared up at the ceiling, when the blurry shape came into his view. Leo blinked for a couple of minutes before he realized what was happening. Don was looking down at him.

The blurry green shape spoke again, but Leo this time heard it. Well, sort of. He only heard part of it. "—okay?"

Leo stared up at Donny, not really understanding what he was asking.

Donny sighed. He asked again, this time looking worried. At least that's what Leo thought. Or maybe he could be sad. Or angry. Or disappointed.

Leo didn't know. His brain wasn't really tuned in yet to reality.

Suddenly, he realized that Donny wasn't looking down at him anymore. Leo looked around, before realizing that Don had left the room. Leo looked at the closed door before he suddenly fell asleep again.

Don sighed as he left the room. But he was smiling happily. He walked into the living room, and grinned. Everyone was sitting there, doing his or her thing. Don cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Leo's awake!"

Everyone looked at him before the information struck them.

Mikey jumped up excitedly, wanting to see Leo.

But Don shook his head. "I don't think anybody should really see Leo yet."

Raph cocked his head. "Why's that?"

Don sighed sadly. "Because when I talked to him, he didn't answer. I don't think he even realized that I was talking to him! His mind's still not tuned in to reality, yet. I think we should give him a few more hours or so."

Mikey sighed as he sat down, disappointed.

_&&&&&_ (a day later)

Mikey looked into the lab. Leo was there, sitting up in bed, watching Donny who was talking to him. Leo would sometimes answer, but all the other times he would just be staring off into space.

"Hey Don! Hey Leo!" Mikey called out happily. Don whirled around in surprise before smiling at him.

"Hey Mikey."

Leo just looked confused for a second before looking at Mikey. He smiled, but then began to stare into space again.

Mikey looked at Leo for a second before looking at Don. Don sighed, he looked a bit tired but happy. "Leo's doing well. His mind is still in a state of confusion, but it's starting to become better."

Mikey nodded as he accepted Don's explanation.

_&&&&&&_ (the next day)

Raph went into the lab and looked in. "Leo?" He questioned. Leo was sitting up in bed, examining his wounds. He looked up.

Raph hesitantly stepped in. "Don said that you were much better now. I was just...you know...um—"

Leo chuckled. "I know Raph."

Raph grinned. "So you are much better!"

Leo nodded. "Yeah. I'm not so confused anymore."

Raph sat down next to Leo. "You okay bro?"

Leo nodded again. "Yeah. Just tired."

Suddenly, the door opened and Don stepped in. He paused when he saw Raph inside, but smiled. "Oops. Sorry Raph. But I need to run a quick check on Leo, while he's awake."

Raph nodded and got up, but stayed near Leo.

Don nodded his thanks before turning to Leo. "Okay. Can you tell me the multiples of two?"

Leo looked at Don for a second before looking confused. "Err...what? The whats of twos?"

Don laughed gently. "Don't worry about it. Just checking to see if your brain is working alright. It just means that you need a few more days to get warmed up more."

Leo nodded.

Raph looked at Don. "Why?" He asked. "Why's he like this? And how did he survive that long?"

Don sighed. "It's complicated really. He survived because of an animal instinct we call hibernation."

Raph stared. "Leo hibernated???!!!"

Don laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Once his body realized that it was cold and all, it shut down and forced itself into a deep sleep. That's why he was able to survive. And he's like this because hibernation shuts down most of the brain, so it's still not completely revived. But don't worry. He'll be fine in a few days."

Don finished, as he left the lab.

Raph looked down at Leo. Leo couldn't hold back a yawn. "Sorry." He said before rubbing his eyes. "I've been asleep for so long..."

Raph nodded. "But how did you manage to you know..."

"Get out of my body?" Leo finished for him. Raph nodded.

Leo shrugged. "I really don't know. I guess it's just that I worry too much about you guys, so I couldn't really stay put. So I just tried what I could to get to you guys...it's hard to explain really."

Raph nodded. "But I'm glad you're okay bro. Just don't ever do that again!!! Next time you're leaving, I'm coming with you!"

Leo laughed. "Trust me bro. It wasn't my idea of getting chased by the Elite there and getting beat up and falling into that hole. And trust me. I don't think I'll be going away for quite a while!"

Raph laughed as well. "I've missed you bro. I'm glad you're back."

Leo nodded before laying down again. "Glad to be back." He replied before falling asleep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINISHED!!!!!!!!

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
